A Grunt's Life
by Dinoman aka Blind-Eagle
Summary: It's Halo from a Grunt's perspective. Any mistakes in it are lies that Grunty has been told by immature Jackals.
1. Grunty

I am an Unngoy, or, as we are better known, a Grunt. I am second highest on the Grunt's ranks in infantry, which is red armour. The Covenant thrived on Reach, but the humans came and blew it up. So we moved to the sacred ring called Halo. Then a stupid parasite came called the Flood and the Humans came and blew Halo up. So we went to blow up the human's world but they fought back So we found another Halo. The humans came and blew it up. Oh, and when we found the new Halo, the Covenant got a new type of warrior, the Jiralhanae, or the Brutes. They hated all the other Covenant except for the Kigyar(Jackals). I might as well tell you my story now.By the way, my name is Grunty.

I started out when the Covenant went to Halo. This was very new to me, as I'd only just finished training. My Grunt squad and I went and settled around the big structures the Covenant built. One day we saw these meteor thingies coming in and they crashed around our settlement. They turned out to be the humans' escape pods, because we attacked their ship. Heh heh. Most of them died, but some survived and those were the ones we had to clean up. I had a needler at the time, so I just fired a whole lot of needles at this human and he was like, 'BOOM' and I was like, 'cool!' and the other guys were like, 'hey, it's not that cool' andsorry. I kinda got carried away there. On my squad there was me(I was yellow at the time), a red named Dlaeni, a yellow called Torbei and another red called Rinyo. So, we were coming over this hill and we heard a weird noise coming, so we got our weapons ready. A humans' vehicle came over the hill really fast and almost hit Rinyo, but he dodged it. Then a human on the back of the vehicle fired a big gun at us, so we ran like crazy. I was just about to say, 'Phew, that was close,' when a red Elite stepped into view.

'Cowering away, are we? We'll see about that,' he said as he punched is palm.

So there we were five minutes later, hanging by our armour from a plant limb.

'Great. Just great,' said Torbei.

'Woah. High school flashback,' said Dlaeni.

We managed to get down and as we rounded a corner a Human completely covered in green armour stepped up to us.

Torbei sighed and said, 'This day just keeps getting better, doesn't it?'

So we ran like crazy. Guess what? Mister Elite just happened to be pacing around right there. We were starting to give up hope, just as a loud bang filled the air and purple blood sprayed from his face. We all chuckled, but when we turned around the human with green armour was standing there, pointing his gun at us.

'Dance, Grunty, dance!' he said as he fired his gun at our feet.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG CLICK CLICK CLICK.

The human hopelessly pulled the trigger as we charged our plasma pistols. We were like, 'Heh heh, dance on this, sucker!' when the human (let's just call him Greeny) dropped his gun and pulled out another, bigger one. So we ran like crazy.

We trudged back to our bunkers-which were deep down in a cave we made-to get some supplies. We were just coming out, when we heard that familiar human vehicle noise coming through the entrance. The vehicle, the humans' so called 'Warthog' sped into the bunker area and skidded to a halt on the road. Greeny jumped out and ran to the opposite side of the road we were on. We heard a lot of yelling and gun sounds, and after a bit the bridge to the other bunkers appeared. Greeny hopped back into the Warthog and drove over the bridge.

Read the thrilling...next bit.


	2. The Control Room

In this next part of the story, the squad takes a trip to the Control Room...

Me, my squad, other squads and lots of Elites were waiting for the humans to come. One Elite was waiting next to his Wraith tank, another next to two Ghosts. A Grunt was just hopping into his turret, as one of the humans' dropships came and dropped off heaps of humans! We immediately started firing at them, and that's when I realised. They had a Warthog! If this was a movie, the camera would have done that thing on my face where it zoomed out while they moved the camera in or something to get that cool--oops. Sometimes I kinda get carried away. Okay, back to the story. Yeah, well a few humans got in the Warthog and drove straight for us, but that Wraith got a direct hit and flipped it, killing all the humans inside.

'Duck!' yelled a deep voice from behind me.

I turned around, just as a Ghost skimmed the top of my head. Then I stood there for a couple of seconds, shaking from shock. I turned around when I heard a huge explosion, and Torbei yelled, 'Duck!' as a piece of the Ghost flew over my head.

'I'm to old for this job,' I moaned.

I loaded my needler and ran into battle. A human came running at me with what looked like an elongated fuel rod gun and fired. A missile came out of the barrel and hit me in the face and my head exploded. Nah, just kidding, I'll tell you what really happened. A missile came out of the barrel and hit about three metres in front of me, which sent me flying back really far. I don't know how far, but really far. I coughed up a bit of blood and limped over to a turret, to show what happens when you mess with a Grunt(not much, really). Here's the one word that humans better get used to if they want to fight us: DEAD. What? Being in a turret makes me over confident. I then blasted everything human in the vicinity, picked up the human's missile gun and shot down the human dropship. Then all the other Covenant started cheering, 'Grunty! Grunty! Grunty! Grunty!'

'Grunty! Grunty! Hey Grunty, wake up!'

'Wha?' I sat up and looked around. The battlefield was littered with dead humans and Covenant.

'Grunty!' shouted Dlaeni and slapped me across the face. 'You've been lying here while everyone else was battling. I saw you take that missile gun blow. Now let's go!'

Dlaeni got up and ran in the direction of the Wraith. I lifted myself up and hobbled over to a spare Ghost. I thought about just how cool it would be to an Elite. They can drive Ghosts, Wraiths and Banshees and use cool stuff like plasma rifles and invisibility. But what can Grunts do? Use stupid weakling guns like plasma pistols. I want to use a fuel rod gun but noooo, we have to wait until we're Spec Ops. I wish I was an Elite. Then I looked at the Ghost, checked to see that no one was looking and stepped up to the driver's seat.

What will happen next chapter?


	3. The Cave

In the last episode: Grunty got hit by a rocket launcher! Grunty stepped up to the driver's seat of a Ghost! Stuff happened!

'This is awesome!' I screamed as I sped across the ice, mowing down humans and firing the plasma cannons for the fun of it. 'Whoooo hoooooo!' I was having the best (and only) Ghost ride I've ever had! Sparks were flying out of the engine and the Ghost was smoking with leaking plasma, so I jumped off. It sounds stupid, but it blew up half a second later. You couldn't see it past my mask, but I had the biggest grin on my face. The biggest grin soon turned around as angry Covenant crowded around me.

'Eep,' I squeaked.

So there I was five minutes later, hanging by my armour from a plant limb.

'Well, it was fun while it lasted,' I said, trying to sound happy.

Right at that moment, Torbei, Dlaeni and Rinyo walked up to the tree and looked at me.

'Disappointing,' said Torbei as he shook his head.

'Oh, man, that was so cool! You were like "eeearrrgghh! Bkkkhhh!"' said Rinyo.

'Rinyo,' said Dlaeni without looking at him.

'Piw piw piw! Boooom! Oh my God, my eyes!'

'Rinyo,' he said a little louder.

'My eyes! Ahhh! Look at that stupid dead--'

'RINYO!' screamed Dlaeni.

Rinyo froze and said, 'Yeah? Did you say something?' Dlaeni smacked himself on the head and walked off. 'Now do see what you've done?' Rinyo said to me.

I shot him a mean look, unhooked my armour and we followed Dlaeni into a cave. As we got further into the cave, we noticed strange growths on the walls and floor. We stepped around them, afraid they would be poisonous or something like that.

'Hey, what's that?' said Dlaeni, his voice echoing around the cave. He was pointing at a small...thing. It was a pale colour with tentacles underneath.

'Careful, it could be dangerous,' I said.

'Don't be a wimp,' said Dlaeni as he bent down towards it. 'How could something so tiny be any harm to--AAAARRRRGGHHH! Get it off! Get it off! It's trying to eat my arm! Take it off! It hurts!'

The thing was latched firmly onto his arm and it didn't look like Dlaeni was going to last much longer.

'Quick, go for help!' I said to Torbei.

'No, there's not enough time,' he said.

Suddenly an Elite chief on a Ghost came speeding through the cave to our location.

'How'd you find us?' I said.

'This cave's echoes can be heard anywhere,' said the Elite.

'Quick! Mr. Elite!' yelled Rinyo.

The thing was still on Dlaeni's arm, but he was turning pale and not breathing well. The Elite punched the thing and it popped, splattering green blood everywhere. Everyone cheered, but Dlaeni was still not okay. There was a weird mark where the thing bit him, and his eyes were rolling back in his head.

'Dlaeni?' said Rinyo. 'Dlaeni, are you okay?'

With that, Dlaeni's chest got bigger and tentacles seeped out of his neck and hands...

What is happening to Dlaeni? Find out next chapter.


	4. Headquarters

The first part of Halo's horrible secret is revealed...

Dlaeni stood up and looked around. He opened his mouth like he was trying to talk, but he couldn't. All that came out was a gurgle. He gurgled some more, and then said, 'Kill me.'

'What the...' said Torbei as he stepped backward.

Then Dlaeni ran off into the depths of the cave.

'Dlaeni! Come back!' Rinyo yelled after him, but it was no use.

'What...happened to him?' I said.

'Don't ask me,' said Torbei.

More of the little infection thingies swarmed out of the darkness towards us.

'Run!' I screamed.

We ran for a bit, but the Elite grabbed us and sat us on the Ghost as he sped out of the cave. The Elite drove the Ghost to a dropship landing spot and we got flown to one of the many headquarters to rest.

At the headquarters we topped up our supplies and as we were about to leave, an Elite stopped us.

'What did you see?' he said firmly.

'What?' said Torbei.

'What did you see? In the cave.'

We went pale as we remembered the infecting thing and blobs on the cave walls.

'It ate his arm,' I stammered.

'What did?' the Elite said anxiously.

'It ate his arm and he grew tentacles. Then he ran away.'

'What ate his arm? Tell me!'

'A little blob with lots of tentacles. It attached itself to his arm and when the Elite hit it it popped.'

The Elite was looking at me so seriously it was scary. Then he whispered, 'This is the work of the Demon.'

I thought a moment.

'Who's the Demon?' I asked.

'The Demon? About seven foot tall, green armour, deep voice.'

'Oh, you mean Greeny!'

'No. I mean the Demon.'

'No, Greeny.'

'Demon.'

Then Rinyo stepped in and broke it up before it got violent. I think it was a good idea for him to break it up. Anyway, he's called Greeny.

Rinyo suggested that we should start kicking human butt again or we'd get in trouble.

We grabbed fresh weapons(if you can call a plasma pistol a weapon) and set out to the snowy fields around the Control Room. When we got to the battlefield there was just one problem. The problem was everyone was dead.

'What have the humans done out here?' I exclaimed.

Just after I said that Torbei's jaw dropped. Followed by mine and Rinyo's. The humans were also dead.

'Everything's...gone,' Torbei said slowly.

Just when I thought my mouth couldn't open any wider, it did. There was living things among the carnage. Lots of them. The bodies we thought were gone were standing up, one by one. Only they weren't normal. They had tentacles like Dlaeni sprouting out of their necks and hands and were accompanied by many other shorter ones. The shorter ones had only legs, because the upper half of their body was a giant, bulging blob. One tripped over and exploded, showering the area with the infection forms. The taller ones with tentacles I guessed were used for combat, because they were holding the guns that they had before they were infected.

'Hey, guys,' I said, 'I've got an idea.'

'Is it run like crazy?' they asked.

'Yup.'

So we ran like crazy. We screamed through the headquarters, not looking back at all. But I looked back, and I wish I didn't. A combat form aimed a missile gun at us, and fired.

The Flood have been released! What next?


	5. Master Plan

Chapter 5! Woo hoo!

The missile was flying through the headquarters, making Jackals and Elites dive for cover. It exploded on the wall, hurling chunks of debree across the room. We ran down a thin corridor, then another one and another one. And another one. I couldn't figure out how people could find their way around this place. We finally came out a door to another big room. It was the main headquarters room again.

'Great,' said Torbei.

I turned around and ran back down the hallway, taking the doorway that we didn't use before. It was the mountains around the Control Room, so I kept fleeing. I had to get as far away from these parasites as I could! I could hear Torbei and Rinyo's shouts behind me, but I didn't stop. All of the mountains looked the same, just rock, snow, rock, snow. It got annoying, because it was so cold. Just when I was about to stop running I had to. There was an enormous canyon in front of me. Pebbles bounced down the cliff face as I skidded to a halt. The pebbles rolled down to yet another battlefield, where the parasite, Covenant and humans were fighting. I could see a little Grunt dancing around and shooting his pistol aimlessly. I could also just make out what he said.

'I doing it! I'm shooting! I'm doing it! Yaaa-'

BOOM!

It wasn't pretty.

'Hey Grunty!' a voice yelled from behind me.

I fell forward, but Rinyo grabbed me. Then he fell forward, but Torbei grabbed him. Us together was too much for him to hold, so we all toppled off the cliff. We fell and fell and--

WE INTERRUPT THIS STORY JUST TO ANNOY YOU AND TO MAKE IT MORE SUSPENSFUL!

fell and fell. It didn't actually hurt much, judging by how far we fell. When we landed at the bottom, that battlefield I saw from the cliff was now empty. But I noticed a human on the other side, who was chanting something. I think it was this:

'Celebrate good times, come on! Da na-na-na na na na-na!'

I fired my pistol at him and killed him. Now we didn't know what to do. It must have taken a miracle for us to get saved. And that miracle happened. To our relief, a dropship flew over and picked us up. When we got in we couldn't stop thanking the Elites inside. That is, of course, until they threatened to fill us with plasma. The Elites also knew about the parasite, so they showed their plan for destroying it. A Specops Elite pulled up a table with a cloth over it.

'I will now reveal the master plan,' he said. 'It will make sure the parasite is destroyed, and won't come back.' The Elite pulled away the cloth, revealing a small action figure of a combat form. 'This will be my test subject, which I constructed myself. See? The arms move! And when I press this button, it uses a melee attack! Isn't it cool?'

Another Elite kicked his leg under the table and gave him a threatening look.

'Ow! Okay, back to the subject. I will now show you the master plan in action!'

The Elite took a deep breath and...hit the parasite toy with a mallet. Everyone looked at him blankly.

'Some plan!' I yelled, and threw a needle from a needler at him.

That was a bad move. But by astonishing coincidence it stuck on the plasma grenade he had on his armour, and detonated.

Thanks for all the reviews everyone!


	6. The Maw

Now the team gets a new squad member.

BOOM!

It was all thanks to me that the dropship blew up. I just had to throw a needle at the Elite, and it just had to hit his plasma grenade. The grenade blew up, we plummeted at an extremely high speed then crunched onto the ground. Well, at least we thought it was the ground. It was actually an enormous human ship, and we were about a kilometre from the soil it was resting on. The squad and I stumbled out of the dropship, with another Grunt.

'Who are you?' I asked him.

'I'm Modnar. I'm a Grunt. Stuff is cool,' he replied.

I looked at him weirdly and said, 'Okay...'

Rinyo gave a loud cough that sounded a bit like he said 'psycho'.

Suddenly I saw one of the human vehicles zooming along to the right. It was getting closer and closer, so I had to think quick. I noticed Greeny inside, and I heard him say, 'To the escape ship we go! And if there's any little Grunts around, don't hop into the back as I drive past.'

What a great idea! I thought.

'Hey, everybody, how about we jump into the back of the human vehicle as it drives past,' I said.

'Who's driving it?' asked Rinyo.

'Greeny,' I replied, and just after I said it I could've sworn I heard that Elite from HQ say, 'Demon, not Greeny darn it!'

Greeny was speeding up to us, so we crouched, ready to leap into the back. He drove up to our position,we lept to the back end of the vehicle then grabbed the metal bar on the rear. We all climbed up to where the gunner would stand and sat down, without Greeny noticing the slightest bit. It seemed like we were there for hours, bumping around on the hard metal, but Greeny soon stopped. But there was no ship there. Then, from the far left, a human dropship flew toward us. It had smoke streaming out of the rear and two Banshees were firing at it. The ship flew over us and into the distance, with the Banshees still hot on its tail. Greeny started the vehicle up again with a jolt and sped along a tunnel. This human ship was pretty complicated on the outside! Then I noticed something up ahead.

'Um...guys?' I whimpered as I pointed in the direction we were going.

'Yeah? Wha--' said Torbei, 'Oh no. Save us, Prophets! Save us!'

There was a huge ramp in front of us, and Greeny zoomed easily over it. While we were in the air, everything seemed to slow down. We all held on to the vehicle tight, but Modnar didn't hold tight enough and cascaded down the shaft to his doom. The vehicle landed back on the ship more smoothly than we thought, but still pretty suddenly. Now we could finally see a small escape ship at the the end of a long straight. Greeny slammed his foot down to turn every parasite form in the way into roadkill. The vehicle was still rolling toward the ship when he jumped out. We jumped out with him, but behind him. Our squad entered the escape ship just as the door closed behind Greeny, and it took off. We watched out the back window as the Flood shook their fists angrily at us. I wasn't expecting it at all, but the Sacred Ring exploded into pieces, some of them hurtling into other parts of the ring. It was a sad, but amazing sight. I thought I'd never see it again. Well, that's what I thought.

This is the last chapter of the story, but I'm making a part with character profiles soon. Stay tuned!


	7. Character Bios

This chapter is only character profiles, if you want to know more about the characters. Enjoy!

Note: 'When I almost died' section may or may not be in story.

GRUNTY all chapters

Name:Grunty pronounced GRUN-tee

Race:Unggoy

Rank:Minor

Occupation:Mobile Infantry & Worker

Fave Weapon:Needler

Most Wanted Weapon:Fuel rod gun

Worst Enemy:Greeny. He made me dance!

Role Model:Dlaeni. I miss him.

When I almost died:Rebreather fell off, almost hit with a missile gun, drove a Ghost, crashed a dropship.

TORBEI all chapters

Name:Torbei TOR-bay

Race:Unggoy

Rank:Minor

Occupation:Mobile Infantry & Worker

Fave Weapon:Plasma pistol

Most Wanted Weapon:Plasma rifle

Worst Enemy:The Parasite!

Role Model:The nice Elites.

When I almost died:When I was little I played with Dad's fuel rod gun.

RINYO all chapters

Name:Rinyo RIN-yoh

Race:Unggoy

Rank:Major

Occupation:Mobile Infantry & Worker

Fave Weapon:Plasma grenades rock!

Most Wanted Weapon:Energy sword

Worst Enemy:Some of the Elites and Greeny.

Role Model:Me!

When I almost died:I played a game with real Hunters.

DLAENI deceased chapters 1, 2, 3 & 4

Name:Dlaeni dell-AIN-ee

Race:Unggoy

Rank:Major

Occupation:Mobile Infantry & Worker

Fave Weapon:Needler

Most Wanted Weapon:The Scarab's gun

Worst Enemy:Heretics

Role Model:Grandpa Tsaurro

When I died:Was taken by the parasite

MODNAR deceased chapter 6

Name:Modnar MOD-nar

Race:Unggoy

Rank:Major

Occupation:Mobile Infantry & Worker

Fave Weapon:Plasma pistol

Most Wanted Weapon:Beam rifle

Worst Enemy:People who think stuff isn't cool

Role Model:Stuff

When I died:Fell down a shaft off a human vehicle

THE INTERROGATING ELITE chapter 4

Name:Jhaal JAHL

Race:Shangeili

Rank:Minor

Occupation:Mobile Infantry & Interrogator

Fave Weapon:Plasma rifle

Most Wanted Weapon:Energy sword

Worst Enemy:Heretics and the Demon. He's not called Greeny.

Role Model:Prophet of Regret

When I almost died:On Reach, when a human got my shields down.

THE RED ELITE deceased chapter 1

Name:Nexeej NEKS-eej

Race:Shangeili

Rank:Major

Occupation:Mobile Infantry

Fave Weapon:Plasma rifle

Most Wanted Weapon:Energy sword

Worst Enemy:Humans and Heretics

Role Model:The Prophet of Truth and the Forerunners

When I died:Killed when shot by the Demon

GREENY/DEMON chapters 1 & 6

Name:Greeny/Demon/Spartan-117/John-117/Master Chief

Race:Human

Rank:Genetically engineered super-soldier.

Occupation:UNSC army Spartan. Battle Suit MJOLNIR Mark 6

Fave Weapon:Assault rifle/Battle rifle

Most Wanted Weapon:The Scarab's gun

Worst Enemy:Disrespectful marines

Role Model:Parents

When I almost died:A lot of times

THE GHOST-DRIVING ELITE IN THE CAVE chapter 3

Name:Chekyo CHECK-yoh

Race:Shangeili

Rank:Ultra

Occupation:Scout

Fave Weapon:Plasma rifle

Most Wanted Weapon:Energy sword

Worst Enemy:Humans and Heretics

Role Model:Prophet of Mercy

When I almost died:Attacked by the parasite

THE REVEALER OF THE 'MASTER PLAN' chapter 5

Name:Rakin RACK-in

Race:Shangeili

Rank:Minor

Occupation:Mobile Infantry

Fave Weapon:Mallet

Most Wanted Weapon:Tartarus's gravity hammer

Worst Enemy:Humans, Heretics and Grunty

Role Model:The Forerunners

When I almost died:Grunty threw a needle at me and it hit one of my grenades

Hope you liked this profile chapter. Sorry about any mistakes I made, and tell me if you want a sequel to fit in with Halo 2!


End file.
